


been with you such a long time you're my sunshine

by buckybunnyteeth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/buckybunnyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bizarro and the alien monster that comes right after, Kara and Winn finally get to sit down and talk. </p><p>They get off work at the same time and Kara suggests that they grab some Pizza and watch Criminal Minds.</p><p>“Or that documentary about that guy from Star City, um…” Kara says excitedly as they are stepping into the elevator, “The Arrow!”</p><p>“Green Arrow,” Winn corrects, “And as long as it’s not like the last one. I can’t believe they spent a whole hour trying to convince people that Oliver ‘crash my Mercedes into a mailbox’ Queen was the vigilante.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know right?”</p><p>Or; Winn and Kara are best friends and act like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	been with you such a long time you're my sunshine

After Bizarro and the alien monster that comes right after, Kara and Winn finally get to sit down and talk. 

They get off work at the same time and Kara suggests that they grab some pizza and watch Criminal Minds.

“Or that documentary about that guy from Star City, um…” Kara says excitedly as they are stepping into the elevator, “The Arrow!”

“Green Arrow,” Winn corrects, “And as long as it’s not like the last one. I can’t believe they spent a whole hour trying to convince people that Oliver ‘crash my Mercedes into a mailbox’ Queen is a vigilante.”

“Yeah, I know right?”

They grab a couple bottles of coke from the café on the walk to Kara’s apartment, and call for the Pizza (two cheese for Kara and a Hamburger with extra sauce for Winn) just as they are walking through the door. 

They get settled on the couch with some pre-pizza chips, and Kara is flicking through the channels to find the documentary when Winn finally builds up the courage to talk.

“When … When I kissed you it was a mistake. I didn’t- I was feeling so many emotions and I just- yeah. It’s no excuse, and I’m sorry.”

Kara looks up at him, obviously surprised.

“Winn-“

“And also when I confessed to you I didn’t mean for you to suddenly fall in love with me or anything. I Just wanted you to know, I didn’t want to keep it all bottled up anymore.”

“Because of your Dad.”

“Because of my Dad.”

Silence takes over, awkward and stilted. The documentary launches into a tangent about how the Green Arrow is a menace to society, and Winn throws a chip at the screen to make Kara laugh. It works.

“And me being distant was,” he continues despite the awkwardness, “… it was just something I needed to do. To repair my shields or walls or whatever. The blip in our friendship is entirely on me, I was the jerk, not you. You were in no way in the wrong, Kara.”

Kara’s face twists into a grimace that is so opposite to her usual sunny smile.

“I feel like- I knew about how you felt before you said anything, Winn, and I just feel like I hurt you-“

“Nu-uh, I’m the jerk. You’re in no way a jerk.”

“I can be a jerk, potentially.”

“Okay you have one ‘Free to Be a Jerk Card’.”

“’Free to be a Jerk Card’?”

“It’s a best-friend thing.”

Kara grinned her pure sunshine smile and Winn couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Also the time apart made me realise some things.”

“Hmm?”

Winn looks away from the worry on her face down to the chip bowl.

“Like how I was using you as an excuse … and a safety net.”

“How do you mean?”

“I was using me ah ... crush on you to keep from actually trying to be in any kind of relationship. And when I found out about the whole Superhero thing I…”

“What?”

“…I knew that if I went dark side like my dad you would be there to stop me.”

“Oh, Winn.”

He very promptly is gathered into a pair of very strong Kryptonian arms.

“I’m over it now, I swear.”

Kara pulls back to level Winn with a disbelieving look.

“Okay, getting over it. Getting.”

Kara smiles again and pulls back from him, stuffing a handful of salt and vinegar chips into her mouth. The conversation lulls, but not in a bad way. It’s comfortable, like the way things used to be. 

“Pizza man!” Kara sings just seconds before there is a knock on the door, latterly flying up from the couch to the door.

“Unfair, Danvers!” Winn calls after her, “Unfair!”

“What? Do you want cold Pizza?”

“No such thing with you around.”

Kara’s laugh makes Winn grin and shifts something in his chest that makes something feel lighter. Kara comes back with a slice hanging out of her mouth and dumps the boxes on to the coffee table with a flourish. 

“Okay!” Winn announces as he takes a slice for himself, “Enough about my butt-hurt feelings-”

“Winn!”

“-I wanna know about you. What are Kara Danvers feelings?”

Kara rolls her eyes at him, in a good natured way of course.

“What’s happening with you and Adam Foster?”

“Nothing’s happening with me and Adam.” 

“Really?” Winn asks through a mouth full of food, “Because that guy has one A+ ass, I’m not gonna lie.”

Kara gives him a look that’s wide eyed and slack jawed.

“You like boys?!”

Winn rolls his eyes with a smile.

“We’re not twelve Kara,” He jokes, “Yes I like boys. I am Bi.”

Kara grins and knocks their shoulders together, obviously happy to know he is comfortable enough to come out to her.

“I’m,” Kara starts, biting her lip nervously, “I’m beginning to think I might be Bisexual or something too.”

“Yeah?”

Kara shrugs and puffs up her cheeks the way she dose when she’s working through something.

“I- it’s just sexuality isn’t something… It’s just isn’t a big deal on Krypton like it is here. Liking one sex or the other isn’t the norm, most people were ‘bisexual’.”

“And you knew you were back then too?”

“I had an idea,” she swallows down basically a whole slice of Pizza before continuing, “But most of the kids I knew were family. When did you know?”

“When I had my first kiss. When I used to live in Central city. I was sixteen and so was he.”

“Oh yeah?” Kara giggles through a chunk of pizza, “What was his name?”

“Cisco.”

“Ooooh, Cisco!” Kara sings, “Was he your boyfriend?”

“Yeah kinda, but I moved away.”

“Aww.”

“Yeah, he’s a scientist now or something,” he looks at Kara out of the corner of his eye, “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Who was your first kiss?”

Kara blushes and presses her face into Wins shoulder.

“Jerro.”

“Jerro? Interesting name.”

“Yeah. He was an Atlantian.”

Winn frowns, opens his mouth and closes it a few times before shaking his head and eating another slice of pizza.

“I have not had enough pizza or wine for this.”

Kara just laughs.

They spend the rest of the night talking, comparing childhood experiences and stories. At the end of the night Winn sleeps on the couch while Kara goes on patrol. When he wakes up in the morning to Kara singing in the kitchen he feels happy, like he just slept the best he ever as in his life. They agree to have a night like this at least once a month where they are honest with each other. And it saves them when times get dark. They never get together, but sometimes they hold each other together. And its enough

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know where this came from i am so sick i cant even think straight but I just want these two to set everything straight gosh darn it. yeah. I dont know if this is technically cannon complaint but awell. Tell me what you think?


End file.
